soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Danganronpa 3: Cruise of Despair
Neo Danganronpa 3: Cruise of Despair is a murder mystery visual novel game for PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the tenth game in the main series. Plot Characters Like the games starting from the third game in the main series, this game has a total of twenty four students and ends with nine students. The students in the game are: *Maxine "Max" Price, the game's main protagonist. Due to her astonishing photographs and her great sense of leadership, she holds the title of the Ultimate Photography Club President. *Takuya Minamoto, the "lone-wolf" of the students who believes that his lucid dreams may have a connection to his forgotten past. He holds the title of the Ultimate Lucid Dreamer. *Umeko Hatoyama, a mysterious and timid girl who is obsessed with anything relating to the paranormal. She holds the title of the Ultimate Paranormal Researcher. *Katsuaki Ikeguchi, a guy who is known to make the best drinks whenever he is behind the bar. He holds the title of the Ultimate Bartender. *Molly Cirque, a cheerful ringmaster from Missouri of a famous traveling circus who always asserts her authority when it comes to her strongman's playboy antics. She holds the title of the Ultimate Ringmaster. *Ivan Kadnikov, a Russian strongman from a famous traveling circus who has somewhat of a playboy side to him. He holds the title of the Ultimate Strongman. *Yukari Fuun, a girl who always keeps an optimistic presence to her, despite her horrible luck. She holds the title of the Ultimate Unlucky Student. *Itsuki Kajiwara, a boy who is known to study even the most unexplainable things that most people can't explain. He holds the title of the Ultimate Parapsychologist. *Fuuka Sanada, a shy and introverted girl who does the best she can to publish the best school newspapers. She holds the title of the Ultimate Newspaper Club President. *Nao Ishizuka, a man who is rumored to have the hands of a god when it comes to his job as a masseur. He holds the title of the Ultimate Masseur. *Kimiko Kirijo, a girl with a rural felling to her that has made all enka-styled songs quite popular recently. She holds the title of the Ultimate Enka Singer. *Lucas Higashimura, a boy who always obtains first place whenever he is involved in a cross-country race. He holds the title of the Ultimate Cross-Country Runner. *Setsuko Inuzuka, a tomboyish girl who's known as the queen of speed while on her skateboard. She holds the title of the Ultimate Skateboarder. *Callum Paterson, a man from Scotland who has been plundering the great seas with his ever-so loved captain since he was fourteen. He holds the title of the Ultimate Buccaneer. *Ayane Sudou, a cold young woman who seeks revenge for the culprit that had caused an incident that took the life of someone close to her. She holds the title of the Ultimate Hitwoman. *Junpei Kisekae, a young boy whose petite appearance constantly makes people mistaken him for a girl, perfect for his alter-ego, "Noriko Kyuutii". He holds the title of the Ultimate Cross-Dresser. *Haru Bow, a sickly young girl of British descent who claims the pills she takes allows her see her deceased kitten, Mayonaka. She holds the title of the Ultimate Patient. *Fuyu Orimoto, a psychiatrist that's usually always seen standing next to his young paitient who believes she sees her kitten with her pills. He holds the title of the Ultimate Psychiatrist. *Mana Majutsu, an eccentric girl who believes herself to be an actual wizard due to researching them for so long. She holds the title of the Ultimate Wizardry Researcher. *Tomoki Kanbara, a hot headed man who is known to explore the most dangerous of locations in hopes of finding the mysteries of the world's past. He holds the title of the Ultimate Archeologist. *Kumi Fujioka, a sweet girl who is well known to all children she babysits while their parents are away. She holds the title of the Ultimate Babysitter. *Koichi Tatakai, an energetic man who is known to keep his champion rank on all fighting game leaderboards. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fighting Gamer. *Izuna Kawashima, a serious woman whose skills in exorcism makes people believe she is really a kitsune guardian spirit in disguise. She holds the title of the Ultimate Exorcist. *Koji Sekizuka, a boy who is known to constantly remain undetected whenever he steals from stores in order to support his family. He holds the title of the Ultimate Shoplifter. Chapters The game is divided into nine main chapters, preceded by a prologue and followed by an epilogue. Prolouge - Welcome Aboard the S.S. Rapture! Take in the Sea and Despair! Gallery Category:NDR3: Cruise of Despair Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita